Being Famous Has A Down Side
by Tweak The Ears
Summary: REDONE! kikyou quits the tamas. kagome's raped so she misses the additions. but will the tama's find there lead singer or will a night on the town lead them to finding kagome. and if she does become the new lead singer will she tell them why she missed th
1. Prolog

**Another story  
  
Me don't own Inuyasha  
  
prolog  
  
She was waiting for Hojo at the WacDonalds. The girl had long waist length raven tresses. She had chocolate brown eyes that always portrayed her emotions. As of right now they showed determination. She saw him come in and take a seat across from her. He had sandy colored hair and cold brown eyes. His name was Hojo and as of right now Hojo was Kagome's boyfriend.  
  
At first he was kind and gentle. But then he started getting possessive and would yell at her for talking to other guys. And then would get in fights with them.  
  
"Hojo I asked you to come here to tell you that, um, well, I'm breaking up with you," first there was shock then there was anger relevant in his face. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go." she left fast food place and headed home. She didn't notice that Hojo was following her.  
  
She had gotten so close to the shrine steps when a hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. The hand pulled her into the little woods next to the shrine. She was drug for about four minutes. She was then forcibly slammed into the ground on her back. Before she could get up the person sat on top of her placing her hands under his body so that she couldn't move them while still covering her mouth. when she got a better look at her captor it revealed a very pissed Hojo. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do as he started ripping off her shirt. He finally succeed in doing so and started working on her bra while he slammed his lips down against hers. Forcing his tongue in. she bit down and her recoiled and was about to slap her. But before he could she ripped her arm out from underneath of him. Her hand started glowing an eerie green and Hojo was blasted away. The blast was enough to render him unconscious but not enough to kill him.  
  
She then ran through the little forest finally reaching her house. She searched her pockets for a key. She finally fished it out and quickly unlocked the door and running inside then locking it. She ran to the phone and dialed 911. she explained to the police what had happened and they said that they would be over to get him soon.  
  
Kikyou had called them all to a meeting she said that it was important. Right now three very grumpy people were walking down to the kitchen. All wondering what the hell could be so important that they had to get up at eight o'clock in the morning. The first was a male. He had waist length silver hair. And golden eyes. He also had two cute little twitching ears a top his head. His name was Inuyasha.  
  
The next was also another boy he had dark brown har that was in a low rats tail at the nape of his neck. He had unusable violate eyes. His name was Miroku.  
  
And the next was a female. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes that showed that she was ready to pass out. Her hair that was down at the moment it went past her butt. Her name was Sango.  
  
They finally reached the kitchen to find a very happy Kikyou with a suit case of all her valuables. " morning guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm quitting that Tama's." with that she left three very stunned, very sleepy band members as she walked out the door.  
  
"I think were going to have to hold band additions." Miroku stated only to get hit in the back of the head by Sango. But secretly they were all quiet happy that she had left. She was a bitch with a capital b.  
  
"damn now I have to call Sesshomaru and he's going to have my ass." she got out he cell phone and dialed sesshomarus number. A very pissed off Sesshomaru answered the phone Inuyasha explained his situation to him. His brother told him two thing one that next week they are going to have to have band additions for a lead singer. And two if he ever call him this early again he would be dead.  
  
So marks the end of my prolog. And I wont update till I get at least 1 review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had bee a week since Hojo had tried to rape her. He was now in jail. She had, had the trail on Friday and it was now Sunday.

She had heard that her sister Rin's fiancé Sesshomaru's band had split up. They were widely know as the Tama's. she was going tryout but her trial was on the same day as the additions.

She knew that her sister had bragged about her singing abilities. She also knew that Sesshomaru had heard her sing because about a year ago when he was looking for people to be in his brothers band he offered her the job of lead singer. But she had declined saying that she wanted to finish high school before she went into a singing career.

Right now she was heading to the little night club for teens. It had no alcohol or drugs. This was were she worked. And even after all she had been through her boss wouldn't allow her to take a few days off. So the bruises on her lips were still relevant. She also had bruises around her legs. So to cover them up she had on very baggy black pants that covered her black and red vans. The pants had chains on them. She wore a black tank top that clung to her skin. The shirt had a rusty colored dragon on the front. And she had some studs going all they way up her ears. A she had sweat bands on her arms that had Homer Simpson on it. She had black lip gloss and silver eye shadow. And her nails were also black. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail with a few strands of hot pink hair framing her face.

She was carrying her guitar because the bands that played here had a tendency to not show up. And you never know who might be there (hint hint). She went upstairs to the V.I.P storage room which was next to the V.I.P room an put her guitar down.

Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha had spent all last Friday looking for a lead singer and still hadn't found anyone. And now they were all really pissed off. So they decided to co to a teen club. Well it was Rin's idea. She knew that Kagome worked here. And she also knew what an ass her boss could be. Sometimes her boss would have her go up on stage and sing. Rin and Sesshomaru found this the perfect opportunity to hold additions for her. Because the noticed that when people are nerves they do bad. Although Rin had insisted that Kagome never got stage fright.

They were seated in the V.I.P room. It over looked the whole club. Sesshomaru and Rin looked over to each other and smirked.

"hey Rin I thought that your sister Kagome was suppose to show up last Friday." Rin's face visibly darkened and she shook with anger.

" Umm… some thing came up" everyone was skeptical but excepted her answer.

Then the door opened to reveal a raven haired girl with pink highlights that framed her face. Rin got a huge smile and ran up and gave the girl a large hug. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Rin… can't…breath" the girl said between gasps of air. Rin let go with a sheepish smile on.

"sorry Kagome" everyone was now surprised at what Rin had just called the girl.

"you mean that this is the girl who you had bragged about. And then said that she couldn't come ." Kagome raised a eyebrow at Inuyasha's comment. Then looked over at Rin who was nodding her head.  
" tell me Rin did you tell them where I was or why?" she shook her head no and Kagome was glad they didn't know. "anyway I came up here to take your orders."

" two Pepsis "

"and three cokes." Kagome finished writing that down and left to go get the drinks. Inuyasha had been staring at the bruises on her lips and wondered what had happened.

A few minutes later Kagome came back with the drinks and handed them out. "Kagome!" an enraged voice sounded. She just rolled her eyes and left to see what her boss wanted. "The band canceled on us." 'wonder why she mumbled under her breath ' "so you have to get you guitar and start singing." was all he said before walking off.

First she gave everyone their drinks. Then she went to the V.I.P storage room and got her guitar then went down stairs. She plugged the cord into the amp and pulled out a stool to sit on.

Rin saw Kagome setting up and nudged Sesshomaru. He looked over and smirked.

Kagome started strumming the guitar to get everyone's attention once she had it she started playing the beginning of the song.

"Shall we count this as her addition?" Sesshomaru asked they all nodded and waited for the word to start.

(My will not mine)

I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
That I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way is not easy to go.  
No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time, Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward Know it but I don't want no losing, no!  
Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made me strong was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday

She finished the song and a roar of clapping overwhelmed her. She looked up to see Rin smiling at her. Then she remembered something. She got up bowed and walked off stage . She put the guitar back in the case and walked upstairs. And into the storage room. She pulled out a folder and headed to the V.I.P room. She entered and handed the folder to Rin. Then started to walk out. But was stopped when a voice said "welcome to the Tama's"

How that for a cliffy will she except?


	3. Chapter2

Sry for not updating

I don't own Inuyasha

And yes Rin is Kagome's older sister. Any more question? no? good. On with the show or story whatever you want to call it.

Chapter 2

She turned around to see who it was who had said that. It had been Inuyasha . He was smirking his trade mark smirk that could make anyone faint. But she stood her ground. Her mouth hung open for a moment to or two before she closed it.

"but I didn't even try out." was her smart remark. Rin answered

"Yes you did we counted that as your addition." Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"you planed this didn't you?" Rin looked innocent for a second but then nodded her head. Everyone was now looking at Rin surprised that she could come up with such a plan. Seeing the confused faces of the band Kagome answered there unasked questions. "she may not seem it but she is very smart and she can come up with plans easily." they just nodded their heads.

Sango was the first to come out of the trance like state. "so will you join us?" she had a look of hope in her eyes. So Kagome nodded her head yes. And was instantly tackled by Rin and Sango. Miroku went over to join the hug. He started rubbing Sango's and Kagome's butts. There was a shrill of pervert and then a slap was heard. Everyone else just shook there heads.

"ohh… this should be fun.?" they all raised an eyebrow. " I have to quit my job and… well I don't have the greatest of bosses." without waiting for a reply she turned and walked out. Then she headed to were she knew her boss would be, backstage.

As soon as he saw her he be came furious. "what the hell Kagome I've been calling you for five minutes now." her boss while he liked her singing and all the publicity it brought he hated her for being a miko. Because he didn't 'feel safe.'

"I could careless you heartless ass hole." he was stunned at her response so continued. "anyway I quit" with that she turned and left. But he quickly regained his posture and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"you cant quit." he stated firmly expecting her to get down on her hands and knees and start apologizing but what he heard was not apologizing at all.

"well then you can take this up with my manager Sesshomaru." now at a time like this an untrained mikos energy would have been flaring. But Kagome was very well trained.

"who would hire a worthless piece of shit miko like you?" even with his harmful words she didn't let her anger get the better of her.

" apparently a worthless piece of shit like you would." for a moment he was at a lose for words.

Up top in the V.I.P room they all watched the demons could all hear what was going on and told everyone else. Rin's eyes were starting to get teary till the flowed loosely down her pale cheeks.

'people have made fun of her all her life because they could not accept her for what she was.' now she was in full blown sobs. Sesshomaru pulled her into an affectionate hug.

Inuyasha was getting mad. 'how can anyone be treated so badly. O yeah that's right she's different. She like me. Nobody likes her because she's not like them.' by now they had all heard enough. They marched down the stairs just as the manager said " who would hire a worthless piece of shit miko like you?" Kagome replied with a comment similar to that.

Sesshomaru came up with a scold on his face, and in his most emotionless voice he had said. " I would like it if you would please stop harassing my band." he added a glare that could scare the devil himself. But the manger just fixed him with a glare of his own.

"what kind of moron are you to hire such a worthless piece of shit" he asked pointing a finger in Kagome's direction. Now Inuyasha was really infuriated. (big word ,ne?)

" I'm sick and tired of you kind always talking about people who are different then you." everyone was staring in amazement at why anyone might want to sick up for her. She thought that Sesshomaru might have because she could tell by Rin's aura that she was or had been crying. " just because someone is a hanyou or a… a miko you think that you are better than them. Well by fuckin' harassing us that makes you a dirty piece of shit." Kagome came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

" Inuyasha don't even waste your breath on this worthless piece of shit." everyone nodded in agreement. "now if you don't mind we are leaving." by this time the DJ had stopped playing and everyone had been listing to the whole conversation because one of the stage hands had forgot to turn off the microphone.

Rin was the last to leave. Dried tears relevant on her face. She turned to him with the coldest glare she had ever given anyone and said "you should consider your self lucky we don't sue your ass." she then slapped him across the face and with that she turned and left. The limo was outside and everyone was waiting for her. She climbed in and there was a eerie silence all the way home.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back. I wish I could get lost of reviews but the most reviews I have is for a past revealed and there are only like ten or twelve. Any way if anyone of you are like me and have no life then maybe you could check out my other fanfic here's the summary:

Kagome, a seamstress, has a past that no one knows about when she goes to the castle to make dresses for Lady Rin and Lady Mitsue (Inuyasha's mother). But when she meets someone from her past will it be revealed?

I don't own Inuyasha. Though maybe my shiny dime can bribe the righter into giving it to me.

Chapter 3

Once they got in the house they were given couriers stares from the servants. "Kagome come with me I'll show you around real quick." she nodded her head and followed Rin through the seemingly endless hall ways. Everyone else went their separate ways to their bed rooms.

The last room Rin showed Kagome was her bed room. She opened the door to reveal the perfect room. There was a canapé bed the blankets were red-violet ant the pillows are black there were curtains that went around the bed the were the same red-violate and they had velvet flowers. The rest of the room was set in the same design.

Kagome looked up to Rin and smiled (yes Rin is taller). She walked into the bed room and shut the door behind her. She explored the room then she saw a large closet and opened it in it was a whole bunch of punk things they all still had the tags. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

She went over to the balcony doors and looked out into the yard that was now a black abyss. She listened to the waves roll on to the shore. (they live on a cliff next to the ocean.) she went back in side and changed into pajama's. they were red plaid pants and a black tank top. She threw her hair into a pony tail. She set the alarm clock so that she would have time to get ready for her last week of school. And went over to her bed and laid her head down and almost fell asleep instantly.

She woke to the sound of that annoying beep. She slammed the clock then went over and started taking a shower. Ten minutes later she came out dress in only a towel. She went to her dresser and picked out a hot pink shirt and placed a fish net shirt over top of it. She had on a black skirt and black toe socks that has hot pink stars on them. She then put on her converts (is that how u spell it?), she took her hair out of the towel and put it up in a clip letting the hot pink strands fall on the side of her face. She then applied silver eye shadow and silver lip gloss. That had taken forty-five minutes.

She stepped out of her room in time to see Inuyasha in black baggie pants and a red shirt. He turned to look at her his eyes were drooping. " what's wrong with you?" she questioned trying not to laugh.

"Rin made us get up early in order to take you to school." it came out with a yawn but she still understood it. She nodded her head. And then the thought of school made her shutter. All last week she had gotten off from school because of what had happened.

they walked down to breakfast talking about how much they hated school. They had some tirx for breakfast. Rin was to happy in the morning. And the worst part was Rin had woken them all up and she and Sesshomaru weren't going to take her.

After breakfast they all piled into the limo. "tell me Kagome how long do we have to wake up at 5:30 in morning?" asked a very tired Miroku.

"about a week" Kagome said through a yawn.

"tell me are you a senor?" asked a not as tired Sango. Kagome nodded her head.

Sango was wearing a skirt like Kagome's her hair was up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a tight black shirt that said 'my imaginary friend think you have problems.' she had black fish net stockings on and she had the same kind of shoes as Kagome's. And last but not least she had pink eye shadow on and blood red lip sick.

Miroku looked a lot like Inuyasha. He had black baggie pants on and his shirt was purple. His hair was in the same rat tail at the nape of his neck.

They chatted about different subjects. But when why she wasn't at the try outs was brought up Kagome avoided it. They figured that she wasn't ready to tell them and that when she was ready she would. But if that didn't work then they could always get Rin to tell.

They arrived at the school and students were crowding the limo. "I told Rin that we would be bombarded by student if we took the limo. I'm going to kill her."

Kagome got out and there was some whispering from some of the people and she was getting strange stares from people. Inuyasha could hear what they were whispering about. It was along the lines of " filthy miko trying to be cool by taking her sisters limo." or " what a bitch how could she have lied and gotten Hojo in jail". he looked over to Kagome who had her head down. He could smell the sadness radiating off of her. She closed the door and disappeared into the massive crowd of people.

She was approached by a group of preps. One was Yuka she was the leader and then the other two were Yura, and Yuri. Yuka pushed Kagome into the locker. Kagome sent her a glare. "why would you lie about Hojo trying to rape you. No one would rape you. I don't even know why he went out with you. Probably out of pity." this didn't really bother Kagome they had teased her about this ever since they found out.

Kagome walked away. But even though this had happened to her for as long as she could remember it still hurt.

The rest of the week went pretty much like that people picking on her then her coming home bummed out. Everyone asking her what was wrong and only getting a grunt in response then they would try to find Rin to ask her what was wrong with Kagome. But she was always found to be missing.

Kagome's big day finally came, graduation. She was wearing green robes. She would be graduating at the top of her class with all honors and colleges were sending her letters to asking for her to join but she declined them all. If she did decide to go she could easily get in.

After graduation Rin took them out to dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes yes o know I haven't updated in like forever but I couldn't think of anything so if you could all forgive me and just read more.**

**Ok her I go tears well up in eyes takes deep breath idontowninyasha**

Chapter 4

She was happy that school was over their would be no more teasing, and hopefully no one would keep asking her what was the matter. She took a shower and slipped in some close. A pair of black baggie pants that had neon colored chains and a neon green tank top. She put her studs back into her ears. And put her hair up into a black ribbon leaving her colored strands in front of her face. She went down stairs and followed the sound of the TV which lead her to the living room. She saw Inuyasha watching the news. Though she hadn't known him for to long this seemed strange that he would be watching the news. She was about to ask him why he was watching the news when a court case came up on the screen she new exactly what court case it was but listened any way.

The red headed demon started to talk her voice sounded beautiful but what she was saying made her voice sound wretched and horrible. " last week Kagome Higurashi won her case Hojo Maori. Her claim was attempted rape." she stopped listening after that and backed up into the wall and slid down until she hit the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest. Her eyes became lifeless. that's when Inuyasha finally noticed her. He ran off the couch and to her. He stared asking her all sorts of questions but she seemed to be somewhere else like she was lost in her thoughts.

'nobody was suppose to find out now they will hate me just like everyone else.' her sent was laced with despair and fear… now that was strange fear what was there to be scared of? Inuyasha had just been flipping through the channels when they started saying something about her so he started watching when he heard a noise. A tear slid down her face he noticed that tears didn't really suit her. Just then he heard foot steps and looked to see Rin. She looked from Kagome to Inuyasha her eyes questioning and also filled with fear. "I began to watch the news when it came up about someone attempting to rape Kagome." Rin's eyes widened in realization now her eyes were filled with worry.

"Inuyasha you mustn't tell anyone about this. Ok?" her voice for once serious instead of the humorous one it usually was. He nodded. "ok now help me get her to her room." Inuyasha easily carried Kagome upstairs to her room.

Rin opened the door and Inuyasha followed closely behind her and placed Kagome on her bed. He was about to leave when a weak voice came from the bed. "please don't leave…" so he stayed he noticed that Rin had left. After a few minutes of silence he was going to speak but he was cut of "tell me do you hate me?"

"no there is no reason for me to hate you" he said truthfully. She seemed to be searching for something in his eyes. But unlike her eyes his eyes hid everything.

She turned away from his face and asked him "can…can I tell you what happened?" he was surprised at what she had just asked she had barely known him but she was willing to spill her guts out to him. " if yo-"

He cut her off "of course I'll listen.'

She smiled at him and began her story. " well Hojo and I had been dating for about… three months. And about four weeks ago he began to get possessive and he would yell and beat anyone who looked at me in a way that he didn't like. But he mostly only fought guys. And I had finally gotten sick and tired of it I mean its not like they were looking at me in a sexual way but more of in a disgusted way. And so I finally broke up with him. When I left I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed his aura. I was so close to home when…" her voice had begun to crack as tears began to stream down her face but she continued and that got Inuyasha's respect " he put his had over my mouth and drug me into the wood next to the shrine where I live. And… well" she stopped and he got the gist.

"you don't need to continue I get it" he said. She nodded and did something unexpected and launched herself on him and hugged him. At first he was stunned then hugged back. "do you want to get some breakfast?"

She nodded " I'll be down in a minute." he nodded and left her. She went to the mirror in her bath room and saw her eyes were red and puffy she smiled weakly at her reflection and reapplied her some of her eyeliner which was running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked in to the dinning room and instantly Miroku gave him a goofy grin. "you and Kagome must have had fun saw you carrying her up stairs this morning." Inuyasha got angry and hit him on the back of the head.

"your so stupid you don't even know what happened." Inuyasha said glaring. Sango noticed he seemed quite angry. Kagome walked in and raised an eye brow at Miroku who had his head in his bowl of cereal.

"call me naïve but I think he's eating his cereal wrong." everyone burst out laughing. Rin came in and was confused she saw Kagome and was happy that she seemed happier.

"hey guys guess what!" she said happily as the laughter subsided. There was a chorus of 'what's' "we got you a gig." they all smiled happily.

"wait Kagome doesn't know the material." Miroku said finally getting his head out of the cereal.

"how could I not know it I wrote some of it." she said. Everyone blinked.

"o yeah did I forget to mention that Kagome writes a lot of your songs not me." she said sheepishly.

"Yeah you may have left out that little detail." Sango said sarcastically.

"correction Rin I wrote all of their songs." more blank stares.

"so I wrote the music of it." she retorted. "and I wrote change the world."

"that's true." Kagome said.

"is that what was in the folder you handed to Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for a moment and nodded. Rin spoke up again. "o and the opening band is the Miasmas…"

"why do I feel that there's something else?" questioned Inuyasha.

There was a moment of silence be for she answered "Kikyou is the lead singer of the band and she is dating Naraku."


	6. HAHA

OMG i was just rereading all of my old stories... and they were horibble... omg it was so funny...if i do ever update any of them... They will all become IYYYH x-overs... and Kagome shall be with Kurama... if i do a sequal to A Past Revealed i might just have to kill Inuysha...jk... but he will no longer be with Kagome... ugg i hate Inuyasha and Kagome pairing...


End file.
